¿como juegas el juego?
by LeA-LeI
Summary: siempre lo supieron, un juego interminable y apatico...inocente y pasional al mismo tiempo...pero ¿como hay que jugarlo? RH un oneshot, tierno, entretenido y para hacer tiempo y poder subir del león P r&rplease!


**Disclaimer: suponiendo que fuese rica… estaría platicando en la sala de estar con Sirius y con un fajo de dólares en mi bolso. Viendo la realidad, no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas, así que no me demandéis por tomar los personajes y sus derechos prestados vale?**

**BONJOUR GUYS!**

**JAJAJA COMO HABEIS IDO ESTA SEMANITA PARA VOSOTROS?**

**MOI? MOI ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA. AL PARECER ESTOY A NADA DE SALVARME DE 5 EXÁMENES SEMESTRALES; NO OS DA FELICIDAD?**

**WENO, PARA EMPEZAR ME DISCULPO POR "EL LEON" PERO NO SE ME OCURRE UN ALGO LINDO, PARA ESTE CHAP. TENGO LA IDEA, PERO AUN NO ME GUSTA COMO QUEDA AL FINAL Y NO PIENSO SUBIR PORQUERIAS PARA ARRUINAROS LA TARDE. SED PACIENTES PLEASE!**

**POR LOS PRONTO, OS DEJO CON ESTE SONG-FIC QUE ME HE SACADO DE LA MANGA Y QUE DEBÍ ESCRIBIR POR QUE, LO, ME ROGÓ COMO MIL AÑOS ATRÁS QUE ESCRIBIERA ALGO CON ESTA CANCIÓN. (N/LO: BETAS AL PODER:P)**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA "ANTOLOGÍA" Y LA CANTA MI MEGA ÍDOLO SHAKIRA…**

**PARA MI, ESTO ES UN RETO YA QUE NO ACOSTUMBRO ESCRIBIR CON FLASHBACKS Y BLA BLA BLA PERO PRIMERO MUERTA QUE BURLADA POR UNO DE MIS BETAS (N/LO: SABES QUE DE CUALQUIER MODO ME GUSTARA, TRAMPOSA!)**

**AUNQUE LA PAREJA NO ME GUSTA DEL TODO (VALE, SI ME GUSTA PERO YA ES MUY CLÁSICA) CREO QUE ES LINDO Y VALE SU TIEMPO. OS LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO Y AUNQUE ESTE MUY CLÁSICO, NO ME MOLESTARE CON VOSOTROS SI ME DEJAN R&R…(LEA SALE CON UNA CAJITA LLENA DE CARTITAS Y CON UNA SONRISITA LINDA)**

**(N/LO: CHANTAJISTA!)**

**NO ME IMPORTA! JOJOJO!**

**PRODUCCIONES LEA-LEI (N/LO: Y BETAS ASOCIADOS…) ¬¬…EJEM… PRESENTAN…**

**¿Cómo juegas el juego?**

-rosa-

-azul-

La castaña arrebato el catálogo de premamá al pelirrojo y lo miró con fiereza.

-rosa-

-azul-

Historia de nunca acabar.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisita.

-dejémoslo a la suerte-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada incriminatoria mientras sacaba del bolso una moneda.

-se pide en el aire-

Lanzó el galeón al aire y mientras este giraba pidió cruz.

Cayó cara.

Suspiró cansada y sonrió de mala gana.

-azul-repitió Ron mostrando una sonrisa de victoria de oreja a oreja.

**_Para amarte, necesito una razón_**

**_Y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor…_**

Era temprano, casi las ocho, y con todo Ron aún seguía tendido en la cama.

Harry corrió y se lanzó sobre él despertándolo de golpe.

-Ron, despierta, ya es navidad-el pelirrojo abrió un ojo y observo a su amigo con medio cuerpo sobre él.

-estoy despierto-Harry le arrebató las sábanas y lo haló del brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo ponerse de pie.

-tienes muchos regalos, empieza ya-Harry estaba bien entusiasmado; se supone que el que siempre abría los regalos primero era él.

Al pie de su cama había varios obsequios. Los contó.

17. Los mismos que su edad.

Los abrió todos sin prisas, intentando adivinar antes de abrirlos. Sólo falló en dos: el de Bill, que pensó era una nueva escoba y resultó ser un perchero; y el de Ginny, que pensó sería un libro nuevo y se encontró con una túnica de gala elegantísima.

El baile.

Era esa noche y aún no tenía pareja.

Genial, Harry iría con Ginny y él… no iría.

-al parecer Ginny piensa que irás al baile ¿eh?-Ron miró a Harry.

El muchacho sólo desvió la mirada.

-yo le dije que no iría-aclaró el pelirrojo sin exasperarse por la indirecta.

Sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que iría con Hermione, pero ella siempre se alejaba o estaba rodeada de mil personas cuando quería invitarla. Llevaba dos semanas intentando hacerlo. De acuerdo, ya era un hecho que si iba no sería con ella, y por alguna extraña razón, si no iba con ella entonces, no iría.

-bueno, quizás hoy sea tu día-Ron lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Harry, no lo fue desde hace dos semanas, hoy que es el baile, muchísimo menos-Harry hizo una mueca de resignación. No quería desalentar a su amigo, pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que era cierto.

**_Sobra tanto, dentro de este corazón_**

**_Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios, todavía se siente el dolor…_**

-vamos Hermione-la pelirroja saltaba en la cama de la castaña, quien seguía tirada boca abajo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

No quería despertarse tan temprano, a pesar de que fuera navidad.

Los brinquitos de la pelirroja la estaban sacando de quicio.

-vale gin, pero deja de saltar-el movimiento cesó.

Hermione se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama bostezando estridentemente.

-dale, abre tus obsequios-la castaña sonrió mientras Ginny arrugaba la nariz.

Había bastantes más que el año anterior. Eran 17.

Los abrió con calma, uno por uno, pero cuando encontró el de Harry, se extrañó por la clase de regalo que era.

Se volvió para ver a Ginny. La pelirroja desvió la mirada mientras arrugaba la nariz con suspicacia.

-Ginny ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Harry me ha dado una túnica de gala como regalo de navidad si no iré al baile?-la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras sacudía su cabellera de un lado a otro.

-ni idea, tal vez quiera que asistas-

De acuerdo, no tenía pareja ¿Cómo pensaba el tonto de Harry que iría? ¿Sola?

Estaba loco. Estuvo esperando a que la invitaran pero… nunca nadie lo hizo.

-pero yo le dije que no iría-

-pues quien sabe, tal vez, termines yendo-la castaña alzó una ceja.

-¿con quien? ¿Myrtle?-la pelirroja arrugó la nariz mientras daba un respingo

Ron era muy lento o demasiado idiota.

O ambas…

**_Porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti_**

**_Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí…_**

-listo-el pelirrojo se miró frente al espejo y se observó de pies a cabeza.

Esa túnica negra le hacía ver muy pálido; pero de que era mucho mejor que la de hace tres años, lo era.

Su cabello largo, peinado hacia atrás le hacia tener el porte de suficiencia con el que siempre cargaba Draco Malfoy. De no ser porque era pelirrojo y un poco torpe al caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta se le podía confundir con él.

-Harry, ¿estas seguro de que debo ir? Digo, no tengo pareja y me parece algo idiota ir sólo porque sí-Harry se encogió de hombros mientras le volvía a arreglar el moño.

-estas muy bien y solo. Hay chicas que también lo estarán-

Era verdad; pero ninguna de ellas era Hermione.

-no quiero ir viejo-señaló el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. Harry se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-está bien. Quédate si no quieres ir, pero si deseas bajar, ya sabes que estaré allí-Ron asintió sonriéndole a su amigo.

-bueno, deséame suerte-Ron rodó los ojos

-no la necesitas, sabes que Ginny esta colada por ti desde la primer vez que te vio. El que tú seas un torpe por no haberlo notado antes, no quiere decir que le dejaras de gustar-Harry soltó una risita tonta.

-mira quien habla-

Y así, se fue dejando a Ron desconcertado y pensando en lo último que había dicho.

**_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos_**

**_Tú me hiciste ver el cielo mas profundo…_**

-¡Ginny me haces daño!-entre tanto producto mágico, peines, listones, flores y demás, Hermione ya no sabía si realmente le dolía la cabeza por todo lo anterior o porque Ginny le jalaba el cabello cada dos por tres.

-¡has quedado genial! No te quejes-Hermione echó un vistazo al espejo de pie.

Aún no le había pedido permiso a Ginny pero, en cuanto viera a Harry se lo comería a besos de gratitud. Su túnica nueva era realmente hermosa. Era color vino con incrustaciones de rubíes. Un diseño de corte imperial con un listón rojo ceñido al pecho que le llegaba hasta los talones y unos bonitos tirantes en triangulo que cubrían sus pecosos hombros.

Su cabello lacio y suelto con un listón del mismo tono que el vestido y un maquillaje tenue pero llamativo, eran suficientes para hacerla cambiar de perfecta prefecta a ninfa de la diosa Era.

-gracias gin-se sonrojó sin saber porque.

Quizás porque tanto esfuerzo sería tirado al basurero directamente ya que no tenía a quien dárselo.

O quizás porque la persona a quien se lo quería dar ya admiraba el de alguien más.

En realidad sabía que era por ambas razones.

-¿nos vamos?-la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella negó con una sonrisa mientras su cabello se movía con gracia de lado a lado.

-no quiero ir gin-la pelirroja asintió con un suspiro.

-bueno, no te obligaré. Si te apetece ir me buscas ¿vale?-Hermione asintió mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

-ojalá le guste a Harry-Hermione la miró divertida.

-siempre le has gustado, no se por que diantre nunca lo había aceptado sino hasta ahora-Ginny arrugó la nariz divertida.

-patético. A de ser terrible vivirlo todos los días ¿a que si?-Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender muy bien aquello ultimo.

-¿a que te refieres?-Ginny se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

-olvídalo, te veo al rato- y la dejó absorta en sus pensamientos intentando comprender a que se estaba refiriendo.

_**Junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos**_

**_Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos…_**

Después de un rato, miró el reloj de la pared.

9:30…

Perfecto, media hora era mas que suficiente para ir a la biblioteca, sacar unos buenos libros y subir a leerlos lo que restaba de la noche.

Se puso en pie, con cierta dificultad por los tacones y caminó hacia la salida.

Ya llegaba al retrato cuando recordó que había un libro de historia en particular que quería leer. El problema es que estaba en la sección prohibida.

De acuerdo, noche echada a perder.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente ágil y veloz. Sonrió para si.

Harry no se molestaría si tomaba prestada su capa invisible. Y mucho menos después de lo bien que estaba Ginny esa noche; dando brinquitos subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de los chicos.

Metió la cabeza para ver si había alguien. No había moros en la costa.

Se quitó los tacones y caminó de puntitas hasta el baúl del ojiverde. Lo abrió y saco la capa; lo cerró y ya se iba cuando de pronto, así de la nada, salió Ron dando un gran saltó desde su cama que tenía las cortinas corridas.

-¡quieto ahí!-gritó el pelirrojo. Su expresión de fiereza y ojos asustados impresionó a Hermione a tal grado que le hizo caer hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo la miró confundido mientras ella lo miraba desde el suelo.

-¡diablos Hermione!-comenzó él entrando en sí y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara-me has dado un susto de muerte-la castaña tomo el brazo de chico y se levanto con su ayuda y algo de dificultad.

-¡casi me matas Ronald!-le riñó ella echándose el pelo hacia atrás-lo siento, no creí que habría nadie, todo el mundo esta en el gran salón bailando y… ¿Qué rayos me miras?-Ron no había captado ni la cuarta parte de la disculpa. Miraba de pies a cabeza Hermione, inspeccionando cada centímetro del vestido y su cuerpo.

-nada-respondió mientras corría al espejo de pie a arreglarse el moño con las orejas rojas.

Hermione miró a Ron y se miró a ella.

¿Por qué ambos estaban vestidos de gala si ni siquiera iban a ir al baile?

-Ron-llamó Hermione con suavidad, el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento y siguió arreglándose el moño-¿por qué estas vestido así?-

El aludido se volvió.

-eso mismo te pregunto a ti-Hermione se miró y subió la vista con las mejillas coloradas-está muy ceñido como para que lo uses frente a todo el colegio-

-pues, Ginny quería que fuera abajo pero… nadie me invito-eso último sonó a culpabilidad.

-no se como no te ha invitado nadie… te ves muy bien. Tú me entiendes, bien-

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de cama mientras jugaba con una esquinita de la capa invisible.

Por alguna razón Ron se sentí mal. Como si le hubiese aguado la fiesta a su amiga.

Se sentó a su lado vacilante y la miró con cara de culpabilidad.

Quería arreglarlo, de algún modo lo tenía que hacer.

-Herms-la chica subió la vista y miró al pelirrojo con expresión triste-tenía pensado ir al baile pero... No quiero que lo veas como si fueras mi última opción… ¿Qui-quieres venir con-conmigo?-la chica sonrió suspicaz-quiero decir, como amigos, que si no…-

-¿me estás invitando a asistir a un baile que ya comenzó y que terminará en una hora?- Ron la miró con extrañeza.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer vestidos así?-Hermione rió.

En realidad se le ocurría hacer muchas cosas con él. Vestidos o no de gala.

Acercó su mano y se la tendió al chico para que la tomara.

-juguemos-sugirió ella-hagamos nuestro propio baile- Ron la miró como si estuviese loca.

-¿aquí?-Hermione asintió.

-bien-se levantó y le tomó la mano siguiéndole el juego divertido-si tú lo dices-

Hermione se acercó a él con lentitud, pegando su cuerpo al de Ron y colando sus brazos por su cuello. Ron bajó las manos hasta posarlas en la cintura de la chica y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

-Hermione, no hay música-

-no la necesitamos-

Antes de que comenzaran a bailar, sus miradas chocaron. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca lo habían hecho, y a pesar de morirse de la vergüenza, ninguno de los dos quería romper esa exquisita conexión.

Hermione sintió un impulso. Un impulso extraño y ansioso. Probar aquellos labios que estaban a centímetros de los suyos, se estaba convirtiendo en una tentación, difícil de contener.

Ron la miró y por primera vez en su vida decidió adelantarse; se acercó a la muchacha con miedo pero decidido.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Iba a suceder, lo sabía.

Ron cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Esto no estaba sucediendo.

Sucedió.

Se besaron.

Con lentitud se separaron sin abrir los ojos, temiendo que al abrirlos, un mundo les fuera a caer encima.

Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron sin soltarlo y sin abrir los ojos.

Ron apretó a la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a dar vueltas, acompasado de una música imaginaria.

Ambos habían esperado aquel momento desde hace bastante… entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía tan bien como debía sentirse?

-Hermione-

-¿hmm?-

-como se te ha ocurrido esto-la chica se encogió de hombros siguiendo el paso imaginario de la música-es decir, e-este juego, porque esto… es-esto… es un juego ¿cierto?- un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Se habían besado y Ron preguntaba si era un juego.

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?

Era obvio que de alguna manera había dejado de ser un juego.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se perdió en la tela del traje del chico. Se separó y sin subir la vista, recogió la capa invisible del la cama y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida.

Ron la miró preocupado sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-lo es ¿verdad?-Hermione sorbió la nariz mientras abría la puerta.

-si Ron, lo es-tras esto se fue hacia el dormitorio de chicas mientras se cubría con la capa invisible para desaparecer, al menos de la vista.

Ron miró hacia su cama. Habría querido ir tras ella pero lo encontró inútil. La había fastidiado.

Los tacones rojos brillaban al lado de su cama. Se acercó y los tomó.

Ahí fue que sintió que terminaría llorando. Igual que Hermione.

_**Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato**_

**_Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos…_**

-perfecto, esta nevando-exclamó la castaña con molestia mientras miraba a través de la ventana que daba a los jardines.

Tenía pensado bajar a los invernaderos a terminar los deberes de herbología antes de irse a Londres a pasar las vacaciones desembridas con sus padres, sólo había prometido pasar las navidades en Hogwarts e irse; pero la nieve estaba cubriendo con mofa los planes de la chica.

Suspiró cansada.

Se ajustó la capa y la chaqueta bajo ésta, se apretó la bufanda en el cuello y tomó su bolsa con sus cosas lista para bajar en contra de la nieve.

Había planeado bajar a terminar deberes y una estúpida nevada no le detendría. Era su última tarea que debía hacer para no tener que preocuparse de nada más cuando estuviese en su casa.

Salió de la sala común a paso firme y cortante sin muchas ganas de encontrarse a nadie a menos que quisiera una buena pasada de larga por parte de ella.

En realidad sólo quería estar sola y pensar. Ya había pasado casi una semana de evitarse por los pasillos y no dirigirse más que unas miradas de despiste de vez en vez; ella y Ron estaban tan lejos él uno del otro como Harry y Ginny de separarse.

Suspiró otra vez.

Tenía que dejar ese hábito si no quería quedarse sin aliento.

Llegó a la salida y caminó intentando no hundirse entre la nieve hacia los invernaderos.

Sus pisadas delataban su camino desde el castillo hasta la entrada del invernadero #3. Eran tan legibles como su letra.

Abrió la puerta y la arrastro sobre la nieve con dificultad; entró y haló la puerta hacia adentro. Se había atascado. Dejó el bolso en el suelo cubierto por tierra y con la fuerza de sus dos manos jaló el peso de la puerta contra su cuerpo.

¡PUM!

De un jalón la puerta se azotó haciendo caer a la chica al suelo con estropicio, y de paso una avalancha de nieve cayó del techo, bloqueando la salida.

Se levantó disgustada e intentó abrir la puerta.

Nada.

Cogió la varita y conjuró la puerta.

Nada.

Corrió unos pasos atrás y se aventó de regreso para abrirla con su peso.

Nada, sólo un fuerte golpe en el hombro y un cardenal del tamaño de groenlandia.

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Estaba encerrada.

_**Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos**_

**_Para escapar los 2 volando un rato…_**

Croockshanks se paseaba alrededor de los pies de Ron retozando de vez en vez y ronroneándole para recibir una caricia.

El pelirrojo estaba acalorado; se había pasado ya toda la mañana junto al fuego pensando.

No sabía como, ni cuando, ni en donde pero quería hablar con Hermione. Sabía que había arruinado todo aquella noche pero… había sido algo… un tanto extraño, y en eso debían estar de acuerdo ambos.

-prrrr-un ronroneo por parte del gato lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿qué pasa Croockshanks?-lo recogió del suelo y lo puso sobre su regazo-estas de acuerdo en que lo arruine ¿cierto?-el gato parpadeó con ligereza.

Sintió como si el gato le estuviera hablando y miró a su alrededor.

-entonces, eso quiere decir que debo disculparme ¿verdad?-el gato volvió a parpadear.

-merlín, estoy hablando con un estúpido gato. Realmente me pone mal estar pensando tan seguido-se levantó y dejó a Croockshanks en el suelo, se acomodó la bufanda y la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ya estaba, buscaría a Hermione, le pediría una disculpa y con algo de suerte, conseguiría que se volvieran a hablar como antes.

Croockshanks lo observó salir desde al lado de la silla. Ronroneo larga y perezosamente. Finalmente se había decidido el pelirrojo torpe a tomar la iniciativa…

**_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción…_**

-bonita la has hecho Hermione-se regañó así misma mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-y todo por estar lejos del gilipollas de Ron-

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

¿Por qué debía ser tan inmaduro, infantil y jodidamente lindo?

**_Por que aun no se como vivir sin tu amor…_**

-no la he visto ¿por qué?-Ron negó la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo

Ya le había preguntado a Ginny y a Harry, y a Neville y a Parvarti y…

Prácticamente a todo Hogwarts. Sabía que se había largado porque no quería estar cerca de él pero… estaba preocupándole.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan orgullosa, extraña y tan terca como si tuviese cinco años? ¿Por qué le gustaba alguien así de… loco?

**_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa_**

**_Y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas…_**

-No voy a llorar…no más. No pasará nada. No estoy asustada-

Necesitaría más que un mantra. Tragó saliva y esperó.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Estaba llorando, todo estaba mal y lo peor de todo: no estaba asustada. Estaba aterrada.

_**Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas **_

**_Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas…_**

-joder-el frío le dio de golpe en las mejillas y se pusieron rojas sus orejas.

Llevaba casi una hora buscando a Hermione. Sólo le faltaba ir a los jardines, el campo de Quidditch, el bosque prohibido –que descarto desde un inicio, era osada pero no tonta- y los invernaderos.

Tenía problemas para ir afuera con el maldito frío que te calaba hasta los huesos.

Miró hacia el frente y la blanquecina nieve le cegó con el reflejo del sol. Unos huecos de pisadas marcaban un largo camino desde el castillo hasta sabe dios donde.

Suspiró.

Eran de ella, lo sabía. Nadie más iba al exterior con ese clima a menos de que estuviera muy loco o quisiera hacer deberes.

O por ambas razones, como era el caso.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a seguir el camino. Llegaba hasta los invernaderos. Miró al invernadero #3 y notó como una gran cantidad de nieve bloqueaba la entrada.

Frunció el ceño. Que habría pasado. Llamó a Hermione y espero una respuesta.

-¡aquí!-parecía venir del invernadero #3. Se acerco vacilante y volvió a llamarla deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera dentro.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor ayúdame!-corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Si estaba dentro y lo peor de todo, sola.

**_Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones _**

**_Y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones…_**

-¡Hermione!-levantó el rostro lloroso. La llamaban.

Se levantó y se pegó contra la puerta.

-¡aquí!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hermione!-esa voz… era la de Ron.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor ayúdame!-sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a mil.

Hasta hace una hora no quería ni verlo en pintura y ahora… le alegraba tanto que estuviera cerca.

Silencio.

De pronto, unas manos comenzaron a quitar la nieve que bloqueaba la entrada.

Miró como el pelirrojo se esforzaba como nunca hasta que fue suficiente y haló la puerta con fuerza abriéndola.

No espero más y salió a colgársele del cuello aun llorando.

-llevo una hora buscándote ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí dentro sola?-la chica subió la vista sonrojada notando que el pelirrojo la abrazaba. Sus manos heladas por quitar la nieve, sus orejas rojas por el frío-¿estas bien?-preguntó él en tono de padre sobre protector.

-si, gracias-él sonrió

-me preocupaste-ella se recargó como aquella noche en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

Sentía como su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

-¿para qué necesitabas buscarme?

Ron tragó saliva. Sus brazos se tensaron en la espalda de la chica.

-pues… ejem… que-quería entregarte tus zapatos… ejem…los, los deje en la sala común… pero ahora, que, que lo pienso… ejem… qui-quiero preguntarte sobre e-el juego de el día de-del baile…-ella subió el rostro y le escudriñó con la mirada.

Estaba rojo cual su cabello.

Se soltó y dejó de abrazarle.

-fue un juego tonto, Ron, lo siento no quería confundirte. Eres mi amigo, uno de los dos mejores que tengo y la verdad no quería que pasara…-

Ahí estaba, quería una disculpa, ahí tenía su estúpida disculpa. No soportaba la idea de que siempre ella tenía que arreglar las cosas. Nunca contaba con que Ron lo hiciera, y por lo mismo, no le sorprendía que el chico se pusiera en ese plan.

Quería parar de llorar pero no podía.

Nunca contó con que esa vez, y sólo por ser para ella, Ron se tragaría su inmadurez.

-pues yo si quería…-contestó él con simpleza mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos.

Hermione se volvió y lo miró sorprendida. Había escuchado bien o Ron le había insinuado que…

-quiero decir, que siempre… como amigos, bueno, no como amigos pero tú y yo… bueno, eso creo-una mueca de confusión invadió la cara de la chica.

Pero había entendido el concepto.

Ron sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se acercó a Hermione con lentitud.

Levantó su rostro y le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Se acercó pausadamente y cerró los ojos.

La besó.

Fue un roce inocente, casi temeroso de ir a más, pero suficiente para revivir aquel momento de ellos dos en el dormitorio de los chicos; ajenos completamente a todos los que estaban bailando tres pisos más abajo.

-supongo que… a-ahora si quisiste ¿cierto?-Hermione sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

-entonces ¿Por qué me preguntaste si era un juego?-Ron se encogió de hombros.

-porque si así era, me alejaría de ti. No me iba agradar no jugarlo en serio-ambos sonrieron.

-pero, si siempre lo jugué en serio-aclaró la castaña. Ron la abrazó mientras le tomaba la mano.

-yo también-Hermione levantó el rostro y lo miró preocupada.

-me refiero a que siempre te he querido… como mas que un amigo-volvió a aclarar ella.

-yo también-repitió él. Hermione escondió la cabeza en su cuello e inhaló su aroma.

Ese olor: aquella mezcla de cerveza de mantequilla, galletas recién horneadas y loción de chico. Tan… Ron.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó él sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿seguir jugando… en serio?-preguntó sin despegar su nariz de su cuello. Lo sintió asentir.

La tomó de la mano y entraron al invernadero.

Hermione lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó haciendo que el beso durara más que los anteriores. Probando la amoldadura de sus labios con los suyos propios y de pronto, cuando Ron abrió la boca, ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo. Se probaron, se saborearon.

Se separaron renuentes, sin muchas ganas de querer hacerlo y con un calor sofocante.

-me gusta este juego-informó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione sonrió mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

-sólo que…-Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras él fruncía el ceño-ahora sólo tendrás un mejor amigo… porque Harry no juega ¿verdad?-

Hermione rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. No tenía remedio.

Sostuvo su rostro con las manos y lo besó nuevamente.

-no Ron, Harry no juega-

**_Y conocí más de mil formas de besar_**

**_Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar…_**

-¿qué es?-preguntó Ron impaciente. El medimago rodaba el Mouse del lector de ultrasonido por la barriga de Hermione.

Hermione y Ron, miraban el monitor extasiados. Un bulto pequeño se movía dentro del vientre, su mano cerrada en puño y un pie del lado.

-niña-Hermione sonrió

-te lo dije-

-niño-Ron miró el monitor extrañado.

-¿es niña o niño?-el medimago sonrió mientras apagaba el aparato con un movimiento de la varita y le tapaba la barriga a Hermione con la bata de premamá.

-ambos-los jóvenes se miraron confundidos-son gemelos-unas caras de sorpresa suplieron a las confundidas.

-ahora regreso, iré por una prescripción médica-el medimago salió dejando a la pareja sola.

Hermione tragó saliva. Gemelos.

Tenía casi 19 años, ¿como se supone que podría criar a dos niños sin nada de experiencia? Estaba aterrada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de uno pero ¿dos? Era demasiado, incluso para ella.

Ron se acercó y la abrazó leyendo sus pensamientos.

-todo estará bien. Te lo prometo-Hermione sonrió desanimada.

-lo sé pero… tengo miedo-el muchacho la cercó más hacia su cuerpo y le besó la frente.

-yo también- se sinceró-pero, podremos con esto-acarició la barriga-bueno, con los que sean-ambos rieron.

La muchacha bajó el rostro intentando no estallar en llanto. Odiaba los cambios de estado de ánimo tan repentinos.

-míralo por el lado bueno-comenzó Ron haciendo que Hermione lo mirara raro-también compraremos la rosa-la chica le sonrió tensa.

Saber que por lo menos él podía conservar su humor con todo eso, era un alivio.

Se relajó un poco. Que tonta ¿cómo tener miedo con alguien así de torpe y lindo a su lado? Todos sus miedos se esfumaron.

-después de todo…-el chico la miró a los ojos-estamos jugando en serio ¿cierto?-asintió.

Era verdad; estaban jugando en serio.

&&&&&&

**N/LEA: CORRECTO, AQUÍ ESTA LO, YA DEJA DE JOROBARME CON SHAKIRA VALE? **

**NO, NO HAY CONTINUACION.**

**SI, SI PIENSO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO RETOS. ASI QUE SI PENSÁIS EN ALGO, MADADMELO OK?**

**n/lo: gracias! gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias…¿quién te adora?**

**le ha quedado tan mono, vosotras que pensáis? a que le ha quedado bien mono? a que si?**

**N/LEA: U.U NUNCA CAMBIARA… ¬¬ GRACIAS POR LEERME CHICAS, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO (NO TANTO COMO A LO CLARO) TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TI LO, TESORO, SABES QUE TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME ESCRIBES ALGO. TE QUIERO ESCARABAJO, MUCHO. **

**n/lo: que va, si escribo refeo… pero gracias. todas mi felicitaciones y florcitas para ti. te quiero gallina.**

**SALUDITOS A MI PRECIOSISIMO NATHAN. GRACIAS COCODRILO, TODO A SU TIEMPO, SE QUE AUNQUE NO SE HAYA DADO, ESTAS BIEN.**

**SIEMPRE PARA TI MI NIÑO, SI ME NECESITAS, AHÍ ESTARÉ.**

**BESITOS Y CARAMELOS (SALE LEA DANZANDO ARABE CON UNA BOLSA CON FLORCITAS Y CARAMELOS)**

**LeA-LeI**


End file.
